This invention relates generally to the art of broadcast systems and more specifically to a broadcasting process for live, televised programs offering video and audio options.
Currently, all television viewers are committed to watch programs whose video and audio portions are unnecessarily limited. Whereas multiple cameras are involved in current broadcasting techniques, the view transmitted is selected and relayed at the discretion of broadcasters in a remote network studio in conjunction with a single audio from the program source. Viewers seriously interested in a particular actor or musical instrument, for example, or in a particular segment of an athletic event or circus performance are restricted to the view and camera angle selected by the broadcaster as well as to the single audio of the program line.